Binding and provisioning devices to a network can be technically complicated. Methods like WiFi Protected Setup were developed to address this challenge, but fail to simplify the process sufficiently to allow seamless connectivity for connected devices.
It is desirable to have a system, method and apparatus for controlling a connection of a wireless device to a network that provides binding and provisioning of the wireless device to the network.